Unexpected Lover
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Raven has an unknown feeling weighing her down. But when she gets injured, she learns something that she never expected. Added preview for the sequel at the end.
1.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had been playing video games all day! Typical,' Raven thought to herself. She was trying to drown out all the noise they were making with her stereo, but it was no use.   
  
Robin and Starfire were in deep conversation about how a hot dog wasn't a real dog, when Starfire looked over and saw Raven sitting in front of her stereo on full blast with her cloak wrapped around her entire body.   
  
And that's what a hot dog is....  
  
Robin, is Raven.... alright?  
  
Of course she is. You know she always does that, and you always get so worked up about it. She's fine.  
  
Alright, if you say so.  
  
But Raven wasn't exactly alright. She felt some sort of deep emotion inside her, and she has been feeling it for about a week. She'd never experienced it before, and she had no idea what it was, but all she knew now was that Beast Boy and Cyborg were driving her up the wall more than usual today. Between the noise, and her confusion, she was scared she was going to shatter her stereo, so she left for her room. But no sooner had she touched her doorknob, Cyborg came running over to her.  
  
Gotta go, he said, and turned around and bulleted off. Raven groaned to herself, but followed him quickly.  
  
A man with a thick leather body suit, glowing red eyes, and long red hair had escaped from prison. The Titans had put him there during their earlier days of crime-fighting, but there he gained more and more strength. Now he was seeking revenge.  
  
shouted Robin.  
  
Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him, but he dodged it completely. He was ten times faster than they remembered. Robin charged at him, but he knocked him aside, and pulled out a small red laser. Beast Boy laughed.  
  
Like that little thing could stop the Teen Titans!  
  
But a second after he spoke, the laser shot right across his head, leaving a section of significantly shorter hair than the rest.  
  
The man laughed at the look of suprise on Beast Boy's face, but as he did, Starfire came up behind him and struck him with a blast of green light. For a moment, he looked defeated, but he got right back up, and charged at them again.  
  
Azarath metrion zinthos! Raven cried, as she lifted a huge mailbox off the corner of the street, knocking him on his back. He yelled with rage. But he wasn't down yet.  
  
Azarath metr...... He shot the laser at her, and she ducked clumsily so it only snagged her cloak. But she hit her ankle on the curb of the street, sending her stumbling onto the sidewalk. She had hit her head and didn't get up.  
  
cried Starfire.  
  
Cyborg said. We still have him to deal with!  
  
Is she okay? asked Beast Boy.  
  
I don't know, I hope so, Robin said, trying to hold him off.  
  
Then, Beast boy started to get really angry. No one hurts Raven and gets away with it! He instantly changed into an elephant, and charged at him with all his might. He had trapped the man between his tusks, but he still kept going, faster and faster at a giant glass display window. He gored the window, and trapped him between the glass and his trunk so he was unable to reach his laser.  
  
Get the laser, Star!  
  
She swooped down and snatched it from his hands. Just as she did that, the police came spinning around the corner to arrest him. Their work was done.  
  
As soon as the man was all locked up in the polices' truck, the Titans ran over to Raven.  
  
I think she is unconscious, Starfire said, as she looked at her.   
  
Raven! Can you hear me? said Robin. Are you okay?  
  
Raven stirred, and rolled over on her side, wiping the sweat from her brow. She sighed and looked up.  
  
Are you alright? Cyborg asked.  
  
I think so, she said softly. She then tried to get up, but immediately fell down again, clutching her ankle. She pulled her ankle to her body. Everyone could see the grimace on her face. Right behind her, a firehiderent shot up into the air, and water drenched the streets.  
  
Whoa, now that's pain, Beast Boy said.  
  
Come on, let's get her home, Robin said. It could be broken. They all agreed. It's a good thing she doesn't have to walk home, otherwise we'd be in trouble. You can still levitate, right?  
  
she struggled to say, but nothing came out, so she just responded by floating off the ground.  
  
That's good. Let's go home, everyone.  
  
Raven was racing home quickly. She just felt like lying down on something solid and turing out all the lights. She was nauseous with pain, and she really wasn't in the mood to be sick all over the street.  
  
Raven, please wait! Starfire cried to her, but she could hardly hear her. Even if she did, she wouldn't slow down. I just want to lie down,' she thought.  
  
Once she got to Titans Tower, she burst through the front door, shut the blinds, turned out the lights, and laid on the couch. No sooner had she closed her eyes, the rest of the Titans came in to check on her.  
  
Here you are, Raven, Starfire said. She didn't reply, she just tried to close her eyes again.  
  
We'd better have a look at that ankle, Robin said.  
  
Ooo, look who's the doctor! Beast boy joked.  
  
No, I'm serious. It could be serious. At the least she seriously sprained it, but I have a feeling it's broken. We should probably wrap it up.  
  
I'll do it, Starfire said. She wrapped her ankle up tightly with some gauze. Now hopefully this will prevent any further damage until we get you to the hospital.  
  
Raven's eyes widened. She really did not want to leave Titans Tower at all tonight. she said. I won't go tonight.  
  
But Raven... protested Starfire.  
  
Star, I think she means it, Cyborg said. It can wait until the morning.  
  
I suppose, she sighed. Will you be sleeping here?  
  
For now, she replied. She was trying to keep her answers as short as possible.  
  
Alright then, she said. We'll see you tomorrow, Raven.  
  
Yeah. Goodnight, Cyborg said.  
  
We hope you feel up to going to the hospital tomorrow, Robin said. I don't even want to think of what you'll do to us if we try to force you. You coming Beast Boy?  
  
In a sec, he said. I just want to stay here for a moment.  
  
Fine with me. See you two in the morning.  
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven, but she was already sleeping. Maybe I'll just watch her for a moment,' he though. Just a moment won't do any harm.'


	2. 

Raven was sleeping very soundly, to Beast Boy's suprise, but he could exactly tell because her face was hidden by her dark hair. Cautiously, he brushed her hair aside so her could see her face. It was rigid with pain, a small frown across her silent face. Beast Boy wished very much that he could rid her of that pain. He hated to see her suffer, even if she never laughed at his jokes.   
  
He glanced down at her shaky hand, which had fallen of the end of the couch. He took a deep breath, and knowing the consequences of his actions, and unconsciously stroked her hand gently. He palms were rough from sliding on the pavement, and hot to the touch. But he could tell that she was cold, so he unfastened her cloak and draped it over her like a blanket. She was so beautiful asleep. Just the way her light cloak fell across her sore body, and the way her eyes were shut perfectly so. Not squinting but not shaking. There was the feeling of pain in them, but they still fell shut flawlessly. He looked down towards the end of her body, and noticed that a single bare foot stuck out under her cloak. He smiled, though he didn't know why.   
  
He wanted to touch her face so badly, but when he tried, it proved to be too much of a risk. Raven winced, and struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she saw Beast Boy in the corner of the couch, a little frightened.  
  
Beast Boy.... Wha.... she paused for a moment as she rubbed her eyes. What are you doing?  
  
he couldn't think of what to say. He was already lucky that she didn't notice her cloak was draped over her. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to come see if you were awake and okay. I wasn't here long.  
  
Raven sighed and nodded. Then she slowly pushed herself upright, and her cloak fell off her onto the ground.  
  
Beast Boy blushed a little with embarrassment, because without her cloak, all she had underneath was a black leotard-like thing. Raven finally noticed and looked down, her hair fell in her face. But she looked up right after and met Beast Boy's eyes, and all she could do is smile at their childish behavior. It wasn't a kind of smile just to make someone feel better, it was a genuine happy smile. Beast Boy had never seen such a thing across her face before. It was nice.  
  
So, are you going to the hospital tomorrow? Beast Boy asked.  
  
I don't really want a whole bunch of people following me around, and doing tests on me to see if I'm normal'. Just think about what would happen if they tried to check my blood pressure or something! They'll have to take x-rays too!   
  
But it's just your ankle.  
  
They still do all those kind of tests. Besides, I don't want to be around so many people. I'm not really like that. If it really is broken, it would always heal by itself. It won't walk around. I just don't want to go.  
  
Beast Boy just decided to not talk about it anymore. He didn't want to get her annoyed, as usual.  
  
Raven got up and floated to the window, and opened the blinds. The moon shone in, lighting to whole room with an eerie sort of light.  
  
I love the moon, she said to herself. Beast Boy walked up beside her. It's the one type of light I don't mind. The night is filled with incredible things. So many of them go unnoticed, or unrecognized. It's a shame.  
  
Yeah. You know, I've never really thought about the night before. You're right about it going unnoticed.  
  
Do you want to go outside. It's an amazing night.  
  
Are you sure you're up to it?  
  
For the night? I'm always up for it.  
  
Raven floated out the door, with Beast Boy walking behind her. They stopped at the water's edge. They were both silent for a while.  
  
Then, Beast Boy broke the silence. He muttered something, hoping that maybe Raven wouldn't hear him, but she did. She hear every word, and smiled.  
  
I love you, too, she whispered in his ear.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes lit up, as he looked down at the water, a little afraid to see Raven's face, but when he finally looked up, it was worth it.   
  
Raven had the same shinning sapphire look in her eyes as she does when she's fighting. That sort of come and get me' look. but it was much softer, and much more inviting.   
  
Raven came down from where she was hovering, landing a little shakily on her good foot, and fell into Beast Boy's lips. The kiss was long and passionate, but soon Raven lost her balance, and fell the the ground, but didn't hit completely, because Beast Boy caught her at the last second. She looked at him and smiled gently, but her eyes were a little hazy, and she looked ill, so they headed inside.   
  
You're okay now, right? Beast Boy asked.  
  
I'm fine. Actually, I've never been better.  
  
Raven laid down and curled up next to Beast Boy on the couch. His body was gently and warm. In a second the both fell asleep. And Beast boy's wish came true. He did take away Raven's pain. She wasn't sore or in pain the whole night.


	3. 

It was nearly sunrise when Beast Boy woke up. He smiled as he looked down and saw Raven's face nuzzled up against his chest. He looked out the window and watched as the giant orange sun rose across the lake's horizon. But he knew he couldn't stay.   
  
he whispered in her ear.   
  
She fluttered her eyes open and smiled into his gaze.  
  
I'd better go to my room now, he said. Just think what everyone else would think if they saw me here like this.  
  
I understand. I'll see you in a few more hours.   
  
Beast Boy got up and walked towards the hall, but he paused in the archway to look at her one last time. It wasn't fair that the night had to be over so soon. It just wasn't right.   
  
Hey Beast Boy, she said, just as he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
What do you think's going to happen tomorrow?  
  
You mean about going to the hospital? I don't know. Personally, I think you should go.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want to see you in pain anymore.  
  
But what they think if they saw a half-demon turn up in the emergency room?  
  
I don't know what they'd think. But do know that they help people who are hurt. You're hurt, and just because you aren't like other people doesn't mean you're not a person.  
  
Wow, that was a really intelligent-sounding thing to say. Are you sure you're Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy smiled. Hey now, I have to use my brain once in a while.  
  
Raven laughed a little, and smiled. How strange it was to hear Raven laugh,' thought Beast Boy. But Raven was strange, in the best way. Why else would he love her?'  
  
He turned and left Raven to sleep for a few more precious hours before the rest of the Titans woke and came to check on her. It was almost noon.  
  
Raven was awake, and meditating in a corner.  
  
Feeling better? asked Starfire.  
  
Raven continued to meditate without answering. But then she opened one eye and nodded, before she floated down to sit on the couch.  
  
That is glorious news! But you may still want to see a doctor.  
  
I know, she sighed. Ready to go?  
  
Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all stood, awestruck at Raven's willingness. Beast Boy was even a little shocked, though he had hoped what he said would have helped her change her mind. Finally, they shook it off.  
  
I'm ready, Cyborg said. Let's get that ankle checked out.  
  
They arrived at the hospital, and after getting Raven a wheelchair (She decided it better to not levitate right into a hospital) they took checked her in, and got her an appointment in a couple of minutes. In the meantime, she and Beast Boy talked about their future. It was sort of a strange place to talk about a new-coming relationship, but it worked. Everything they talked about in those few moments made it feel like everything was moving in fast motion.  
  
What are we even supposed to do now? Raven asked. I mean, we're far enough to know we love each other, but now what?  
  
I... I don't know. Do we just.... I... I never thought love would be this complicated.  
  
Me neither. I never even thought I could love at all. I only know a couple of emotions. They're all dangerous. Love will be too, if we go too fast.  
  
Do we just spend time together? I don't know. Maybe it's not supposed to be this difficult. Do we.... really love each other?  
  
Maybe we care about each other so much, we're worried about doing the wrong thing because we don't want to loose each other?  
  
Yeah. Must be. I know I don't want to loose you. He touched her hand. Then Starfire came up to them, and Beast Boy quickly let go of it. He wasn't really ready for anyone else to know.  
  
You're supposed to go get x-rays, the doctor said, Starfire told her. I hope they don't cause too much pain.  
  
Robin came up behind her, laughing. They're not painful at all! They just take a picture of your bones. I'm pretty sure it's broken, but they need to make sure.  
  
Raven nodded, and wheeled herself away with the doctor.  
  
When she came back, she had a knee-length cast that was dark purple and crutches.  
  
It was broken, wasn't it? said Robin, a smile across his face.  
  
she said flatly. There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice, but they knew her all too well. Sarcasm was her sense of .   
  
So where was it broken? Cyborg asked.  
  
She pointed to the inside of her ankle.   
  
How long's it gonna stay on? asked Beast Boy.  
  
A month, I think. Maybe a little less. I couldn't concentrate on what the doctor was talking about. I was too busy thinking about..... something.  
  
Beast Boy smiled and nodded. He knew what she was thinking about. He was thinking about us. The both of them, together. Beast Boy and Raven. Together and in love. He just couldn't get enough of that.  
  
On the ride home, normally Raven sat up in front next to Cyborg, but she protested that she needed room for her cast, so she sat in the back next to Beast Boy. If they weren't so nervous about telling the rest of the Titans about their relationship, she would have just said that she wanted to sit by Beast Boy, but she was too anxious about what they would say so she needed an excuse. At least she had a good one.   
  
They spent the ride home whispering to each other. But unfortunately for them, Starfire noticed that they were actually not only talking to each other, but enjoying talking to each other.   
  
Once they were home, Raven and Beast Boy slipped to Raven's room. It was darker than Beast Boy had remembered it.   
  
Do you want to spend time together tonight? Raven asked.  
  
Of course I do. How long do you think we can keep this up, though?  
  
Keep what up?  
  
Not telling our friends, Beast Boy replied.  
  
Oh, that. I don't know. I suppose we'd better tell them soon. I mean, I guess it's not that huge of a deal. I guess I want to tell them before.......  
  
Just then, someone knocked at the door.   
  
Raven! Beast Boy! I would wish to know what is going on!


	4. 

A/N: I'm so stupid, lol I forgot to mention this all is pre-Terra. Actually, let's just pretend Terra doesn't exist. Okay, moving on!!!!  
  
Well, looks like we've got our chance, Beast Boy said.   
  
Raven gave him a sort of sarcastic half-smile, but she still got up hesitantly and carefully with her new crutches and opened the door.   
  
Starfire stood in the doorway, a nervous look across her face.  
  
Hello Raven. Um.... what is going on between you two?  
  
Raven glanced at Beast Boy, who was sitting on her bed quietly. He didn't know what to say to Starfire, and neither did she.  
  
Well, I guess...... Beast Boy started. Er....well, me and Raven are....  
  
Raven finished. We love each other.  
  
Starfire's eyes widened. You are! Oh this is wonderful! Do our friends know?  
  
Raven said. You're the first person to know.  
  
When can they know? Starfire asked.  
  
I don't know, Star, Beast Boy said, quietly. We were both anxious to tell our friends about it.  
  
You have to tell them eventually!  
  
Yeah, we were just saying that, Raven said.  
  
Maybe it would be easier if you didn't have to tell them? Starfire asked.  
  
Yes, it would but don't you think we should have to tell them ourselves?  
  
You could explain, but maybe I could actually tell them that you two are in love! There was a little swing in her voice when she said that last part.  
  
It might work, Beast Boy said. Yeah. Would you do that for us, Star?  
  
I would be most honored! she cried and ran off.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, and walked back to her bed, and set her crutches down beside the headboard. Beast boy laid his hand on hers.  
  
I still keep thinking about what we're supposed to do now, Beast Boy said.  
  
Raven put her head in her hands. She couldn't think straight. She stayed like that for a while, then pulled her hands back, and her face was plastered with half-dry tears. Beast Boy was seeing more and more of the Raven her had never known every day.  
  
I don't want to talk about it, she said finally. I just want to do it. Whatever we feel is right, we'll do. Let's just live our lives. I love you Beast Boy. I'm thinking too much about it.  
  
Beast Boy kissed her lips softly. Her face was still sticky with tears. Then, he pulled away and opened his mouth to speak, but she put a hand to his lips.   
  
No more talking, she smiled. Then, she heard footsteps in the hallway. She dropped her hand from his lips, and gripped his hand. She had no clue how they would react.  
  
Then, they showed up in her doorway. They all looked a little puzzled, but smiled.  
  
Now, you two can do whatever explanation you want, Starfire said.  
  
Cyborg came and sat down next to then, and so did Robin.  
  
This is sort of strange, Cyborg said. I guess I never pictured you guys together.  
  
Me neither, Robin added.  
  
Well, I didn't exactly see this myself, Raven said softly. I guess it's something you can't predict.  
  
Or maybe she just pretended not to like my jokes, Beast Boy laughed.  
  
No, that was real, Raven said in a monotone.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Everything seemed to go smoothly, as they just talked for a while. It was the first time in a long while that all five of them were talking together. It was great  
  
That night, Raven and Beast Boy went for a long walk around town. Raven didn't want to bring her crutches, so she levitated along side him.  
  
What do you think's going to happen when something bad happens. I can't fight.  
  
Oh, I completely forgot about that! I don't know.  
  
I still could fight actually. It's just that I can't walk, that's all.  
  
But what if you got hit again. I don't really want to see you hurt again.  
  
Raven sighed, and nodded. Beast Boy leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
Do you remember when me and Cyborg went into your mirror, and saw all the different asked Beast Boy.  
  
How could I forget? she said.  
  
Well, the more time I spend with you, the more of those different sides I see of you. Does that even make sense?  
  
Yeah, of course it does. I don't know if that's good or bad, though, she laughed.  
  
That's good! I love to see you so different every day!  
  
Raven smiled and looked at the ground.  
  
You know what the best moment was to me during the past couple of days?  
  
  
  
When I cried in front of you.  
  
What? Why's that?  
  
I don't know. Just pulling my hands from my eyes, and seeing you there.... it was the best moment of my life, I think. I never cried before this afternoon.  
  
All Beast Boy could do was smile at her. They just sat down on the curb and just looked at each other.  
  
This is so weird to think about, but my life's never going to be the same from now on, Raven said.  
  
I know, he said.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for one final kiss before they began to make their way back to Titans Tower. This night was even better than the last.


	5. 

It's been three weeks since that night, and Raven had finally gotten her cast off. Between now and when she got it on, the Titans weren't needed very often, but unfortunately, Raven still had to wrap her ankle in gauze when she fought. At least she could now. The doctor wasn't happy about it at all. It took a lot of convincing to get him to let her go back to fighting, but finally, he let her. It's not like he could have stopped her anyway!  
  
Right after they came back from getting Raven's cast removed, Raven went right to her room, and crashed on her bed. She was exhausted. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
Come in, I don't care! she called.  
  
Beast Boy walked in the room, and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
Feel good to have that thing off? he asked.  
  
Yeah, of course.  
  
She was curled up on her side with her eyes half shut on the edge of her bed. Beast Boy put a firm and on her shoulder. Then he flipped her around on her back and leaned over her to plant a delicate kiss on her lips, which soon turned more intimate. It would seem to last forever to someone who was watching them, but to them it seemed too short.  
  
You owe me a date, Raven said between kisses.  
  
I don't need to owe you one to take you out, do I?  
  
She smiled. No, but you do anyway. You promised me once I got my cast taken off, you would take me out anywhere I wanted.  
  
So... where are we going then?  
  
I was hoping we'd go to the cafe´ I like so much.  
  
You mean the one with no lights and a poetry readings?  
  
Yeah. If I ever leave the tower, that's where I go.  
  
Sure. Of course, do you want to go tonight?  
  
Yeah. Night is only an hour away, Raven said happily.  
  
So, I'll go get ready and stuff, and I'll come get you when I'm ready?  
  
Sounds perfect. I'll see you in a little bit.  
  
They arrived at the cafe´ just as it began to rain lightly. Raven pulled her hood over her face just as they reached the door, so her face was still dripping with rain. Beast Boy smiled as he brushed a piece of wet hair from her face. She touched his hand on her face, and went opened the door to the cafe´.   
  
Inside was dark, but warm. Lots of people sat alone at tables in the corners. A few people were talking in a whisper to one or two other people at their table, but the three or four tables in the center of the room were empty. Raven led him to a table in the left corner. A few seconds later, a girl who looked about nineteen or twenty with black lipstick and her eyebrow pierced came up to them.  
  
The usual? she said to Raven/  
  
she said in her normal voice. It had been a while since Beast Boy had heard her normal monotone voice.  
  
Who's the guy? she asked.  
  
This is Beast Boy. He's a Titan too.  
  
I see, I see. What'll you have, Beast Boy?  
  
Do you have anything soy?  
  
Soy milk? she suggested.  
  
Cool! I'll have that!  
  
Soy milk and herbal tea, she read from her little flip book that she used to take orders. Be right back.  
  
Once she was gone, Beast Boy asked, Why do people come here alone so often?  
  
Well, I guess it's because this is where lots of people come to think and read poetry.  
  
Is that why you come here? To think and be alone?  
  
Yes, mostly.  
  
Wow,' he thought. She must have lots of stuff to think about.'  
  
Here's your drinks, the lady said, as she brought a tray with tea and soy milk.  
  
Raven reached over to get her drink, and sipped it quietly. Beast Boy watched her. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't help saying it, but he doubted she heard her. He could tell she was thinking, and when she was thinking she tends to zone out. He knew this about her. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
You said when you're here, you think about stuff, right?  
  
she said, bringing her lips to her cup.  
  
Well, what do you think about?  
  
She stopped drinking, her cup still at her mouth. Finally, she set the cup down, looking down.  
  
You don't have to answer, he said.  
  
No, I will, she said. I want to.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, and turned to look behind her for some reason.  
  
she began. Recently, I guess I've been thinking about.... well you actually.  
  
Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.  
  
But most of the time I guess I've been more concentrated on how other people see me.  
  
  
  
Yeah. I suppose the more people I meet, the more people just don't get me, and close e out. Here even, some people will just not listen to me. And sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to come to earth. Were any of us that come from somewhere else supposed to come here? I guess I feel stupid because I never cared before. But recently I have been caring. Lots of things are changing I guess. A long time ago I used to just think about nothing, and listen to nothing, but now I have my conscious to listen too. Maybe I just want to be normal at all times, because otherwise everyone stares. And I don't want you to see me when I mess up.  
  
Wait, you said everyone, and then you said me. Since when am I everyone. I used to be no one!  
  
You were never no one! I just didn't want to make it look obvious.  
  
What's obvious?  
  
That I love you! I didn't want to seem like I was falling to pieces whenever I looked at you! I just wanted to sit and cry in front of you, and have you come and put your arms around me... and, yeah I just want everything to be that easy.  
  
But it's not that easy, Beast Boy said. So don't worry about it.  
  
Suddenly, thunder boomed, and it started pouring outside. You could hear the rain banging on the roof.   
  
Finally, some good weather, said the woman at the table next to them.  
  
Raven smiled. Want to go outside?  
  
Beast Boy laughed. He took her hand in his, and ran out the doors.  
  
It was pouring outside, and neither of them care. Raven pulled down her hood, so he could see her face. She was smiling more than he had ever seen. She must love the rain. Lightening crashed. They both knew it wasn't exactly safe, but since when did they ever care? he could see the rain dripping down her nose and the drops in her eyelashes.   
  
He grabbed her waist playfully, and she squirmed a little before creating a black shield.  
  
Oh, come on now! That's cheating!  
  
It isn't, she protested. she laughed after a few seconds, and dropped her guard. the second she did, she wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lips. The rain drenched them as the rested in each other's arms. He ran his fingers through her wet hair. It was sleek to the touch. They spent much time in the rain together, but finally, they decided to head back.  
  
Once they got back to the tower, they found the rest of them, watching a movie.  
  
Hey guys, said Cyborg, not looking up. Have fun?  
  
Yeah, of course we did, Beast Boy said.  
  
What happened to you guys? Robin asked when he noticed they were soaked.  
  
Well it was kinda raining outside, said Raven.  
  
Oh well yeah, but.... Then he stopped and sighed. Alright fine.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
We're going to head off to bed, Beast Boy said.  
  
Raven agreed. I'm so tired. I'll see you guys in the morning.  
  
Here, I'll walk you to your room, Beast Boy said to her.  
  
They walked off to her room together. Once they were there, Raven stood in the doorway, smiling.  
  
she said.  
  
So, so, Beast Boy joked.  
  
I guess i just wanted to say thank you. You are everybody, even if you don't think you are. At least you are to me.  
  
Beast Boy's face turned rosy as he kissed her one last time before he left for his own room.  
  
he said, and left.  
  
Raven said under her breath.  
  
Then, she slowly shut the door behind her and went to one of her many bookshelves. There, she pulled out a little black book with drawings all over the cover. There were all sorts of odd papers stuck in between some of the pages. She opened it up, and brushed the dust off it. It was her old poetry book. She hadn't written in it for a while, because there was only one last page that was empty, and she wanted to save that page for a very special poem, whatever that one may be. Now, she decided, it was time to fill the last page.  
  
_Different_,' she wrote at the top.   
  
_How long has it been?  
  
I really don't know.  
  
I used to wish that I could always be alone.  
  
But for some reason, I don't want to anymore.  
  
I look across the room,  
  
And see you,  
  
I remember.  
  
You might not realize it now,  
  
But I need you more than you know.  
  
How strange it is, yes,  
  
For you to love someone like me,  
  
And I can't get enough of you.  
  
I know this is obvious,  
  
But I'll tell you again,  
  
We're different.  
  
So everyone says opposites attract,  
  
And I can't help but simply react,  
  
To the fact that we may never make it,  
  
We're so different.  
  
But if I had a choice,  
  
Which I hope that I do,  
  
I'll never ever get over you,  
  
Because you changed me somehow.  
  
I wish I could explain,  
  
But life is odd in that way.  
  
Okay, we're different,  
  
So what?  
  
If nobody has a problem with it,  
  
Why do I keep going back to it?  
  
I guess I'm just scared.  
  
What would I do if I lost you?  
  
So we're different,  
  
Okay.  
  
I'll just keep telling myself we'll be okay.  
  
Because we're different,  
  
But we're in love.  
  
So I'll cry for you,  
  
And I'll be there for you,  
  
No matter what,  
  
Because I love you,   
  
Even though we're different._'  
  
**The end**  
  
Inspired by the song Fall to Pieces By Avril Lavigne.   
  
Look for the sequel coming soon (man, did that sound like a movie!).


	6. Preview

I decided to add a preview for the sequel to the end of this since a lot of people have been asking about it, and since you're not allowed to make a preview a separate story/document. So here it is!  
  
**Afraid of the Dark: Preview**  
  
Beast Boy and Raven have been going out for some time. Life has been great. Even the whole team has been experiencing suprisingly good luck with Slade and everything else. But for Raven and Beast Boy, things take an unexpected twist when a night alone gets a little out of hand.  
  
Raven gets upset because she feels it was too early, and they should have had more control, and Beast Boy gets angry and tells her that she gets too worked up over nothing. Finally, Raven stops talking to Beast Boy. Slowly, the luck of the Titans begins to slip, and everyone starts to notice Raven is losing her grip. Is it possible for Raven to really need Beast Boy, or had they both just been living a lie?  
  
Rated PG-13   
  
Romance/Drama  
  
Coming summer 2004


End file.
